DISTANCIAS
by R113ALFADENIS
Summary: LA PEOR TORTURA PARA UN SOLDADO, ES SABER QUE ESTA LEJOS DE ESA PERSONA ESPECIAL
1. DISTANCIAS PARTE 1

**HOLA A TODOS ESTE ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 Y EL DIA DE HOY LES TRAIGO UN TIRO CORTO LUEGO DE UN TIEMPO DE AUSENCIA EN LO QUE SE ME OCURRE NUEVAS IDEAS SOBRE "UNA NUEVA BALA" QUISIERA AGRADECER POR SUS MEJORES DESEOS…ESTE FIC ESTA DEDICADO A ALGUIEN MUY ESPECIAL PARA MI. ALGUIEN QUE ME AMA TAL COMO SOY Y YO LA AMO TAL COMO ES…ESTO ES PARA TI MI FLAKY**

**ATENCION LOS PERSONAJES DE HAPPY TREE FRIENDS NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MONDO MEDIA**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR EMPEZEMOS:**

Aquella balla habia terminado, luego de un duro dia de misiones al grupo ka-pow se le autoriza descanzar en el centro de operacionde de la MNU donde los jovenes avanzan hacia su barraca dentro de esa pequeña cabaña los chicos juegan y hacen bromas acerca de la mission que tuvieron hoy,

-por dios, en mi vida vuelvo a ir a somalia…el calor es horrible-decia el joven petiso mientras se quitaba el equipo que traia puesto

-al menos tu y flippy estuvieron en movimiento, yo en cambio me tuve que quedar en aquella ladera donde todo el sol me daba en la espalda y a eso sumale el traje de "franco" que tenia puesto-contesto sneaky quien se encontraba en la regadera mientras enfriaba su cuerpo

-¡haber los dos, tranquilos! Suerte que la mision fue de saldo blanco y que no hubo heridos…de nuestro lado-finalizo flippy quien estaba con solo su camisa negra su pantalon y sus botas sobre su cama , el joven militar se levanto y busco dentro de su casillero un pequeño cuaderno donde el escribia cartas a esa niña especial para el, la chica de cabellos rojizos y sentimientos puros,flippy tomo su cuaderno y lo lanzo levemente hacia su cama, mientras se despojaba de sus botas que estaban por demas muy sucias y descuidadas, algo extraño ya que el joven soldado era muy pulcro en cuestiones de su equipo, el chico ya despojado de aquellas botas se recosto en su cama tomo aquel, cuaderno y sacando una pluma que estaba en el lomo del susodicho comenzo a escribir:

_29 de junio 2012_

_-querida flaky, hoy tuvimos una mision de busqueda y rescate de archivos de los tigres… dejame informarte que afortunadamente tuvimos saldo blanco, asi es, ninguna baja por parte de mis compañeros ecepto por sneaky que tuvo una leve insolacion por quedarse bajo el sol mucho tiempo jejeje._

_¿Cómo has estado?recibi tu carta, es muy gracioso lo que le sucedió al pobre de cuddles, ¿Cómo va el tratamiento de recuperacion de handy?espero que petunia lo este cuidando bien ¿cup ha estado bien? Ese pequeño no se a metido en problemas ¿o si? JEJEJE no importa espero que la pases bien yo no he tenido problemas hace unos dias fue el cumpleaños en un compañero nuestro y le dieron la semana libre para visitar a su familia…espero que tambien nos den a nosotros un tiempo libre, ¡te extraño!, estas cartas no son suficientes , recibi tus nuevas fotos, sigues hermos. Te contare un secreto. Pero no se lo digas a nadie ¿de acuerdo?...estoy casi seguro que reclutaran nuevos soldados haya en tree twon asi que lo mas seguro es que desaparescan varios mas prometeme que te esconderas donde les dije…no quiero que sufran…en especial tu…flaky quiero que sepas algo._

_Fliqpy ha sido muy pasivo ultimamente …quiero decir que no ha hecho ni dicho nada que lo haya echo mas volatil…tal vez sea por que ahora sale cuando me dan misiones en solitario o por el simle echo de que esta en su entorno…no importa, mientras no me moleste jejeje…te extrañoflaky, esta distancia me esta matando 7000 kilometros de distancia no se dicen tan facil…me mata saber que estas tan lejos y que no podre ir contigo en mucho tiempo…esta distancia es como un cuchillo en mi pechome duele verte solo con fotos y no abrazarte…lo que daria por estar a tu lado, en serio, no miento quiero estar contigo, ver esos ojos tan hermosos y escuchar tus palabras…cada ves que leo tus cartas y tus mensajes recuerdo tu vos pero se hacen cada ves mas como susurros…te nesecito flaky…te nesecito cerca para vivir.-_el muchacho fue interrumpido por su compañero quien simplemente le arrojo un paquete de comida lo cual hizo que saltara del susto. Era ovbio el chico estaba tan concetrado en su carta que no noto que su compañero lo tomo desprevenido sneaky solo rio y entre juegos y risas le pregunto

-señor, le gustaria ir al comedor nesecitamos ayuda, nos acaban de traer un paquete y nesecitamos que nos ayude con el-exclamo el chico mientras apuntaba con el pulgar el comdedor que estaba a unos metros de las barracas

-esta bien,¿de que se trata?-exclamo flippy a la vez que tomaba el paquete de alimentacion

-es solo una caja que nos enviaron desde el pueblo del coronel Pop y nos pidio que lo llevaramos a su despacho y de ahí fueramos a la central…nos tienen otra mision-exclamo muy desanimado el chico.

Flippy se levanto, guardo el cuaderno y se dirigio al comedor donde efectivamente estaba esa caja, era de grandes dimenciones asi que el junto con sneaky y kabom tomaron la caja y lentamente la llevaron hacia la barraca del coronel Pop luego de eso comenzaron a alistarse para su nueva mision

-¿y cual es la mision sneaky?-pregunto flippy mientras vestia su equipo ligero

-señor, viajaremos la la ciudad de bagdad donde nos dieron la mision de buscar a un cabecilla tigre, la mision se llama "limpieza de primavera"-

dijo maus a la ves que hablaba en tono siniestro como si la mison fuera de terror todos rieron al unisono y se dirigieron al helicoptero donde flippy tomo el cuaderno y mientras el vehiculo aereo se alistaba para retirarse el chico prosigui para terminar su carta

…_flaky en serio te extraño y quiero que sepas QUE TE AMO a pesar de todo lo que hice, amas , y me aceptas como soy y eso me hace feliz…flaky tenemos una mision asi que debo despedirme te amo…hasta luego-_

El chico tomo el libro y lo guardo dentro de su chaleco en una zona diseñada para que cubra su pecho tomo su arma cerro sus ojos y antes de despegar dijo de manera surrante

-_¡FLAKY!-_ el helicoptero despego y se dirigio a la zona donde le habia dictado el jefe de operacióne mientras flippy observada una fotografia de la pelirroja con la incripcion "_nunca olvides que te amo…mi soldado_

**LISTO ¿QUE LES PARECIO? ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO SE ME OCURRIO HACE COMO DIA Y MEDIO EN LO QUE ALGO MUY LINDO Y MAGICO PASABA EN MI VIDA…AMOR SOLO ESO TENGO QUE DECIR ESPERE QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO MAS A TI MI QUERIDA "FLAKY"**

**BUENO CREO QUE ESTO HA SIDO TODO ESTE ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 DESPIDIENDOSE **

**ADIOS**


	2. DISTANCIAS PARTE 2

**HOLA A TODOS ESTE ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 Y EL DIA DE HOY LES TRAIGO LA SEGUNDA PARTE LUEGO DE UN TIEMPO DE AUSENCIA, EN LO QUE SE ME OCURRE NUEVAS IDEAS SOBRE "UNA NUEVA BALA" Y EL NUEVO PROYECTO QUE TENGO PENSADO QUISIERA AGRADECERLES POR SUS MEJORES DESEOS…ESTA SEGUNDA PARTE ESTA DEDICADA A ALGUIEN MUY ESPECIAL PARA MI. ALGUIEN QUE ME AMA TAL COMO SOY Y YO LA AMO TAL COMO ES…ESTO ES PARA TI "MI FLAKY" LA SANGRE DE MI CORAZON**

**ATENCION LOS PERSONAJES DE HAPPY TREE FRIENDS NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MONDO MEDIA**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR EMPEZEMOS:**

DISTANCIAS PARTE 2

El chico ya había descendido del helicóptero cuando se encontró con su jefe de operaciones, quien amablemente lo recibió de brazos abiertos y las felicitaciones por terminar a salvo la misión

-felicidades unidad F-113 nos alegra tenerlo de vuelta-decía aquel hombre mientras abrazaba a su subordinado quien simplemente rompió en llanto, el hombre alejo al muchacho quien simplemente le contesto entre sollozos.

-a qué precio ¿señor?-decía el joven mientras volteaba a los dos helicópteros restantes viendo como bajaban dos bolsas para cadáveres

-tenemos perdimos a los espartanos, también a dos deltas, tengo heridos de gravedad a cinco soldado señor, no merezco su compasión-dijo el chico mientras caminaba a su barraca, de repente paró en seco y sin voltear a ver le dijo a su comandante

-señor, usted me prometió que regresaría a tree twon en caso de terminar la misión ¿no es cierto?-

-así es, solo tenias que terminarla…con o sin soldados…pero no se preocupe los encontraremos soldado…se lo prometemos-exclamo fríamente el coronel

-deme 15 y estaré listo para irme-dijo el muchacho mientras entraba a la barraca, luego de tener sus cosas listas salió y algo lo sorprendió, estaban parados fuera de la puerta una fila de soldados quienes cargaban consigo el rifle reglamentario de la MNU, todos enseguida cerraron la formación y apuntaron sus rifles al cielo y dispararon cinco rondas, esto lo noto flippy quien simplemente bajo su boina, cubriendo sus lagrimas, se le acerco Pop quien solo le entrego una caja y de manera susurrante le comento

-jamás digas que no fuiste un buen soldado, nunca digas que eres una mala persona, esta fue su última misión sargento Flippy, puede irse a casa-y mientras decía esto le entrego la medalla de honor, la más alta condecoración que se le puede dar a un soldado.

-…gracias señor-dijo el chico mientras abrazaba a su coronel, maestro y lo más cercano a un padre, este correspondió al abrazo, se separaron y el chico tomo sus maletas y camino hacia el helicóptero, el ultimo que tomaría en su vida…este estaba decorado con pintura blanco la inscripción "lobos de la MNU a bordo", el chico dio una risa entre dientes mientras todos sus compañeros gritaban y aplaudían, todos con algarabía y felicidad, cuando subió al helicóptero observo que dos jóvenes también en traje de civil eran recibidos de la misma manera los otros dos chicos subieron al helicóptero y el más pequeño del grupo contesto

-señor…nos vamos a casa, esto es perfecto-dijo del petizo mientras se acomodaba en esa aeronave

-ya no le digas señor…ahora somos civiles-dijo Sneaky mientras regalaba besos a todas las cadetes que se encontraban ahí.

-¿Sneaky, no tienes tú una novia?-

-ojos que no ven…-acoto el chico de cola de caballo corta

-puños que sientes…-dijo Flippy con un tono autoritario

-lo siento, señor-decía Sneaky mientras regresaba la vista hacia el interior del helicóptero, todos estaban con su uniformé y su maleta completa de su ropa y equipo, Flippy con mucha ilusión y serenidad se recostó en su puesto y cerrando sus ojos susurro tranquilamente

-Flaky, ya estaré ahí-los muchachos no escucharon pero vieron como aquel joven estaba más que feliz mientras miraba fuera del helicóptero que estaba ya e camino hacia el pueblo.

Ya habían pasado tres de las siete horas de viaje y durante el viaje los tres soldados se encontraban durmiendo asi que no notaron que el piloto ya estaba llegando a la ciudad, en eso la radio de la aeronave suena y el piloto contesta

-atención cuervo-601195, llegando a la base libertas, solicito permiso para aterrizar-

-enterado cuervo, diga su carga-

-jóvenes jubilados señores-

-…enterado, use la pista 14, este-dijo el operador de la torre mientras encendía las luces de aquella pista de aterrizaje, el helicóptero despendio y tomando la radio dijo de manera sarcástica

-gracias por volar con aéreo-lobo las salidas se encuentras a los lados de la aeronave-los chicos se levantaron y observaron a su alrededor, era la última vez que estaban en la base o que se quedaran como militares, caminaron a la "barranca blanca" como les decían ahí ya que ese lugar es un puesto de descanso temporal para unidades que se encontraban de paso.

El chico se desvestía mientras tomaba su equipo básico, lo puso en una maleta y lo llevo a la armería

-¿disculpe?, vengo a entregar este armamento-dijo al armero quien se encontraba viendo televisión en un aparato portátil

-De acuerdo, nombre-dijo mientras se acerco a una computadora-¿nombre completo, rango, jefe de división división, fuerza a la que pertenece y folio militar?-dijo de manera monótona

-Flippy Esmeral, sargento especialista, el coronel Pop Scarlet, operaciones especiales, F-113- respondió el chico, después de unos segundos el hombre voltea a ver al chico y de igual tono respondió

-señor usted no tiene que entregar ni sus armas ni su equipo, pero debo tener una lista de lo que se lleva-

-está bien…-dijo el chico mientras cerraba los ojos y bostezando, era obvio que quería descansar.

-¿arma primaria?, ¿arma secundaria? ¿Arma de mano? ¿Arma blanca? ¿Equipo explosivo? ¿Equipo de comunicación? ¿equipo de protección o táctico? Dijo desinteresadamente aquel hombre

-m-4 s-sistem con mira ccgo, subfusil mp5, pistola socom, cuchillo kabar sierra, dos granadas de fragmentación y una de flash, radio de alcance medio, casco táctico, chaleco "Black Hawk"-respondió Flippy mientras el hombre tecleaba los datos

-listo señor, puede retirarse-el chico tomo sus cosas y entro a la barraca mientras tomaba su demás equipo y se despido fraternalmente de sus compañeros.

-me encantaría seguir con ustedes pero tengo que ver a alguien, nos veremos algún día, gracias por ser los mejores hombres, compañeros, amigos y hermanos de armas de mi vida-los dos hombres sonrieron mientras abrazaban al chico quien se despidió y se retiro, se acerco a un jeep hurracaine donde tomo unas llaves que estaban en su bolsillo, acomodo las maletas y el equipo en el asiento de pasajeros y rápidamente puso en marcha el vehículo y comenzó su camino a casa.

Luego de 20 minutos de viaje llega a una casa de color rojo con las luces encendidas, bajo del vehículo y toco la puerta.

Dentro de esa casa se encontraba una chica que miraba televisión, noto que la puerta sonó, miro el reloj y en su mente dialogo – ¿_es casi media noche…quien será?-_la chica camino a la puerta e instintivamente la abrió, ella vio a aquel personaje, sonrió mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, de un salto abrazo al soldado y comenzó a gemir y llorar desconsoladamente, el chico simplemente correspondió a la muestra de afecto mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos, las palabras no fueron necesarias durante ese momento, al fin estaban juntos después de tanto esperar, después de tanto desasearlo habían cumplido su más grande fantasía…la de estar juntos, ese era el deseo de estos dos jóvenes…estar juntos y nunca separarse jamás.

**BUENO ¿QUE LES PERECIO? COMO ME FUE EN LO QUE SERIA EL ONE SHOT MAS LARGO QUE HE HECHO HASTA AHORA…ESPERO QUE LES HAY GUSTADO…EN ESPECIAL A TI MI QUERIDA FLAKY…GRACIAS POR IINSPIRARME A CREAR ESTA HISTORIA…TE AMO MUCHO FLAKY**

**BUENO CREO QUE ESTO HA SIDO TODO ESTE ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 DESPIDIENDOSE**

**ADIOS**


End file.
